Retour à la maison
by eric clutter
Summary: Après être revenu de leur mission à Edo, Lavi et Allen repensent à ce qu'il s'est passé et à ce qu'ils ont traversé... ensemble.


**Les personnages appartiennent à Hoshino Katsura. La chanson vient de l'animé D-gray man : Please give a kiss to his hands that you hold par Yumi Morita Kusakari. Les paroles en japonais et français viennent de cette chanson. Attention ! Il y des spoils sur certains passages de D-gray man.**

_Retour à la maison_

« Je ne suis pas ton compagnon. Je ne vous ai jamais considéré comme des camarades, pas même un instant. »

L'apprenti Bookman se réveilla en sursaut, il était tout en sueur. Complètement retourné par sa précédente nuit.

« En-encore ce rêve ! »

Suite à son retour à la Congrégation, Lavi avait des difficultés à trouver le sommeil. Ce qu'il avait fait subir à Allen... il n'était plus lui-même mais c'était même pire que s'il avait été possédé. Faible... il avait faiblit devant Road et elle en avait profité pour prendre le dessus sur son esprit. Il avait combattu et gravement blessé ce qu'il avait de plus cher au monde... Allen Walker.

Depuis qu'il suivait sa formation pour devenir le futur Bookman, il avait observé et enregistré 49 guerres, y compris celle-ci. Il savait se montrer sociable et sympathique, c'était dans sa nature même s'il faisait semblant. Pourtant, il en est venu à se demander si le sourire qu'il affichait sincère ou non. Depuis sa rencontre avec le maudit, lui et le vieux panda avaient intégré la Congrégation pour suivre cette nouvelle guerre. Au début, il devait uniquement récolter des informations sur Allen, le « destructeur du temps. » Au départ, il suivait sa mission à la lettre mais... progressivement il s'intéressait davantage au personnage qu'était l'exorciste plutôt qu'à sa...

Un bruit étrange se fit entendre et résonnait dans toute la pièce.

« Raaaah ! Kuro-chan arrête avec les bruits de ton estomac ! Je ne peux plus réfléchir en paix !

- Oui, c'est un grave problème. Mais nous ne pouvons rien lui donner à manger tant qu'il n'aura pas repris conscience. »

Kanda lui, ne pouvait en supporter davantage. Il faut dire qu'il ne supportait jamais rien mais pour une fois c'était légitime.

« C'en est trop je m'en vais !

- Mr Kanda, où allez-vous ?

- Dans ma chambre, je ne supporterais pas ce vacarme incessant !

- Vous devez vous reposer ! C'est un ordre du superviseur !

- Ah, je sais ! Yu est fatigué mais il ne le veut pas le montrer.

- Tssk ! La ferme tête de lapin, ne m'appelle par mon prénom où je te coupe la tête et je la pend au plafond ! »

L'épéiste sortit de l'infirmerie tandis que les gargouillis de l'estomac de Krory continuaient de plus belle.

« C'est in-insupportable ! Vr-vraiment désagréable ! »

En voyant le lit de Allen, Lavi y vit une échappatoire au boucan actuel de la pièce.

« Allen, tu viens chercher à manger avec moi ? »

… Pas de réponse.

« Hé, Allen ! Eh, tu me réponds ? Allen ! »

Le rouquin retira la couverture et eut une grosse surprise. A la place de l'exorciste, il y avait sur son lit un amas de nourriture dont il ne restait plus que les restes ainsi que les assiettes.

Pendant ce temps, le Crowned Clown festoyait tranquillement à la cantine. Comme à son habitude, il mangeait pour 10 ou même 30 sans le moindre problème. Malgré l'apparente sérénité de Walker, intérieurement il n'en menait pas large. Il faisait semblait de rien, mais les angoisses qui l'habitaient ne pouvaient pas être refoulés aisément. Il aimait profondément Lavi et à la simple idée qu'il ait du l'affronter même si c'était contre son gré... Une vive douleur le tourmentait... une peine qu'aucun couple ne devrait éprouver. Oui c'était vrai, Lavi le futur Bookman et lui le Clown Couronné, ils formaient un couple.

Leur histoire naquit d'une amitié profonde qui les liât peu de temps après leur première rencontre. Elle finit par se changer en une... romance amoureuse . Au fil des missions qu'ils achevaient, en duo ou en solo, avec ou sans l'autre, divers sentiments faisaient surface. Ils n'étaient pas les seuls exorcistes donc c'était normal qu'ils ne soient pas constamment ensemble lors des missions. De plus, le rôle qu'avait lui imposait certaines restrictions. Malheureusement, les émotions d'un être humain sont parfois difficiles à contenir ou à exprimer. L'exorciste marchait calmement dans le couloir en direction de l'infirmerie lorsqu'il tomba nez à nez sur son petit-copain.

« L-Lavi...

- Allen ! Je t'ai finalement trouvé !

- Lavi, tu n'es pas resté à l'infirmerie pour te reposer ?

- Non, j'avais juste envie de te voir et toi non plus tu n'étais pas dans ton lit. »

L'exorciste était touché par cet élan de tendresse de la part de son amant.

« Tu sais Lavi, tu n'étais pas obligé de...

- Allen, attention ! »

Lavi agrippa son ami par le bras et ils se cachèrent dans un coin du couloir.

« Ces deux-là, si je les attrape ! Ils vont voir le sort que je réserve aux garnements désobéissants ! Il faut savoir respecter les consignes ! »

Les deux compères eurent une mine apeurée à l'extrême. Ils restèrent dans leur cachette sans bouger, jusqu'à ce que l'infirmière soit hors de vue.

« Pfiou ! C'était limite ! J'ai bien cru qu'on ne s'en sortirait pas.

- Et moi donc ! Euh... Lavi ? »

Le rouquin avait pris la main de son petit-ami entre les siennes et se tenait droit devant lui, le fixant d'un regard sérieux.

« Allen... Je voulais te dire... … Allen Walker veux-tu m'épouser ? »

… … … Allen était devenu aussi livide et blême que la neige s'écoulant les jours d'hiver. Il s'écoula environ cinq minutes avant que l'information transmise par Lavi ne refasse surface dans sa tête. L'exorciste aux cheveux blancs devint aussi rouge qu'une écrevisse et ce, jusqu'aux oreilles.

« B-ba-ka, baka Lavi ! »

L'apprenti Bookmaker reçut un coup de poing magistral de la part de Allen. Il se redressa avec la joue légèrement enflé après avoir volé violemment contre le mur.

DarkAllen fit son apparition ce qui ne manqua pas d'inquiéter le rouquin.

« Redit moi ça encore une fois et ce n'est pas mon poing que tu recevras ! On ne plaisante pas avec ces choses-là ! C'est du sérieux et tu n'es pas du genre à faire ce genre de proposition aussi soudainement !

- C'est bon, c'est bon, je le referais plus, promis ! De toute façon, ce n'était pas pour ça que je voulais te voir.

- Heureusement que non. Ça me rassure.

- J'avais envie de t'entendre jouer du piano.

- Tiens donc, pourquoi ? J'en ai déjà joué pour réparer l'Arche et pour qu'on revienne tous en bonne santé.

- Oui, mais ce sera différent cette fois. On sera rien que tous les deux, en tête-à-tête. Je voudrais profiter pleinement de cette mélodie, sans qu'il n'y ait personne aux alentours, excepté nous deux.

- On ne pourra jamais entrer dans l'Arche sans se faire repérer ! Je crois même que Komui n'accepterait pas qu'on y aille sans une bonne raison.

- Parce que profiter d'un moment seul avec toi n'est pas une excellente raison ? De toute façon, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter Allounet, c'est justement ce qui est palpitant. Aller discrètement quelque part sans se faire repérer, avec la peur de se faire prendre qui nous tenaille le ventre... »

Allen croyait qu'il ne s'agissait là que d'une idée farfelue de la part de son ami. Pourtant l'expression de son visage, ne laissait présager aucun doute sur son sérieux. Enfin... sérieux était vraiment très exagéré au vue du ton que Lavi prenait.

« S'il te plaîtttttt, Allen. Je ne te demande pas souvent grand chose. Ça me ferait tellement plaisirrrrrrrr ! »

Le rouquin regardait l'exorciste aux cheveux blancs avec des yeux de chien battu tout en lui agrippant désespérément le bras. Il aurait pu le supplier ou l'implorer à genoux. Lavi savait pertinemment que ça n'aurait pas fait flancher Allen. Non, de toutes les méthodes dont il aurait pu faire usage, il avait choisi celle où Walker ne pouvait rester impassible. Bien entendu, il ne fallu pas longtemps... et Allen se résigna. Voir Lavi de la sorte... c'était à la fois adorable et... attristant... car il n'était pas capable de réfuter une seule de ses propositions convenablement. Après avoir capitulé, le clown couronné glissa une main à travers les cheveux de son compagnon.

« On ne peut pas faire tout ce qu'on voudrais à cause de cette guerre contre le Comte. Par contre, tu comptes faire comment pour qu'on aille dans la pièce.

- Tu veux dire que...

- Tu as gagné, j'accepte de jouer du piano... pour toi

- Allen ! »

L'apprenti Bookman se jeta à son cou, les bras grands ouverts, qu'il serra contre son amant. Il le garda enlacé durant plusieurs secondes. Ensuite, il tourna sa tête pour y déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres qui ne quémandaient rien d'autre que les siennes. Sous ce contact, le visage de l'exorciste avait quelque peu rougi tandis que Lavi était comblé de pouvoir ravir ces lèvres qui lui manquaient tant. Ils n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de pouvoir s'embrasser depuis leurs retrouvailles. Il y avait eu la prétendue mort de Allen et ensuite son entraînement pour récupérer son Innocence. Pour finir il y avait eu leur bataille à Edo, au Japon qui fut l'une des plus difficiles. Mais comme toute les bonnes choses ont une fin, leurs lèvres s'écartèrent laissant aux deux camarades, l'occasion de reprendre leur souffle.

« Désolé si je t'ai surpris. J'avais une folle envie de goûter tes lèvres car ça faisait longtemps...

- C'est bon, c'est pas comme si tu devais me demander l'autorisation pour m'embrasser. Et puis... ça me manquait à moi aussi.

- Je te remercie.

- Au fait, je te repose la question. Comment comptes-tu t'y prendre pour qu'on parvienne à l'Arche en toute discrétion ? »

Lavi eut une étrange lueur dans les yeux. On devinait qu'il avait déjà songé à la question.

« Eh eh ! Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis pas le futur Bookman pour rien ! J'ai déjà préparé un plan parfait pour réussir notre mission. Nous allons réussir !

- Une mission ?

- Parfaitement ! Alors, allons tout de suite débuter le commencement des opérations.

- Je suppose qu'on ne risque rien, pas vrai ?

- Oui, évidemment, c'est un super plan ! »

_* Houlà, qu'est ce que ça peut être ? *_

Allen se fit entraîner par Lavi sur le chemin du bureau de Komui.

« Où est-ce qu'on va ?

- Tu dois avoir deviné, on va chez notre bien-aimé superviseur pour solliciter son aide. »

_* C'est bien ce qui me semblais. Est-ce qu'on va s'en sortir vivants ?*_

Une fois arrivé chez Komui, Lavi mit en route sa stratégie « infaillible. »

« Komui-san... Puis-je te demander un service ?

- De quoi s'agit-il ?

- Moi et Allen, on souhaiterait se rendre à l'Arche mais il y a trop de monde à proximité.

- Pourquoi voulez-vous vous y rendre ? De toute façon, je croyais avoir demandé à ce que tout les exorcistes prennent du repos. »

Lavi eut un visage contrarié. Le superviseur ne cèdera pas aisément. Il se doutait que ce ne sera pas facile, au vue du tempérament qu'il peut montrer à certaines occasions.

« Aller dans une salle où il n'y a pas âme qui vive, juste un piano et un canapé... Tu trouves qu'il y a quelconque risque ?

- Même si tu as raison, je ne peux pas accepter. Nous sommes en ce moment même en train de l'étudier.

- En quoi cela vous dérangerait dans votre travail ?

- En rien, mais je refuse d'être imprudent au point de vous laisser seul dans un endroit qui nous est encore inconnu. »

Le superviseur et l'apprenti Bookman débattaient encore et encore sur la même question où aucun des parties n'étaient à cours d'arguments. Allen, un peu délaissé dans son coin, réfléchissait calmement à un moyen de faire céder Komui. Il passa en revue diverses idées dans sa tête mais il se rappelait d'une chose. En repensant à ce détail, il se transforma en DarkAllen durant quelques secondes. Décidé à conclure cette discussion qui devenait bien trop ennuyante à son goût, le maudit s'incrusta dans la conversation.

« Komui-san, si vous n'acquiescez pas notre proposition, je dirais à Lenalee ce que vous avez fait dans l'infirmerie.

- De.. quoi... parles-tu ? »

Intérieurement Komui suait à grosses gouttes. Allen le pointa du doigt avant de déclarer de vive voix.

« Vous la surveillez à l'aide de caméras et de micros disséminés partout dans l'infirmerie !

- Quoi c'est vrai ? Pourquoi faire une chose pareille ?

- C-comment sais-tu qu-que... Il leur tourna le dos. Euuuh... je ne vois pas du tout à quoi tu fais allusion... pas du tout.

- Alors c'est vrai... Vous savez Komui, c'est donnant donnant, si vous nous aidez ça restera entre nous.

- Imaginez ce que penserait Lenalee si elle était au courant de votre manège. »

Le superviseur s'imagina la scène dans sa tête qui n'était bien entendue pas très gaie.

« Nii-san, alors tu me surveilles comme si j'étais encore une enfant... Tu ne me crois pas capable de me défendre à mon âge... Nii-san... »

Elle repartait en courant, pleurant à chaudes larmes. Komui se trouvait à terre, complètement atterré et essayant vaguement de l'attraper alors qu'elle s'éloignait de lui. Il n'avait plus que les yeux pour pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps à cause des désagréments qu'il avait provoqué.

« Non non non, je ne veux définitivement pas voir ma petite Lenalee dans cet état-là ! Mais ce système me permet d'assurer sa protection contre les détraqués. Mais je ne pense pas qu'elle approuverait si on la mettait au courant. »

A contre-cœur, il du prendre une décision difficile. Il se servit du micro pour diffuser un message aux membres de la Congrégation étudiant l'Arche.

« Chers amis, ici Komui votre superviseur préféré, je requiers votre présence dans mon bureau sur-le-champ. »

Il tourna son regard vers les deux exorcistes.

« Voilà, vous avez eu ce que voulez n'est-ce pas ?

- Super, on va pouvoir y aller, Allen.

- Ouais, mais mieux vaut partir tout de suite avant de se faire remarquer. »

Les deux amants se dirigèrent en dehors du bureau du frère de Lenalee.

« Attends Lavi.

- Oui ?

- ...Profite bien du temps que tu vas passer avec Allen-kun. On ne sait pas de quoi demain sera fait. Autant profiter de chaque instant que nous pouvons partager avec les êtres qui nous sont chers.

- C'est bien mon intention. »

Finalement, ils y étaient arrivés... à l'Arche. Main dans la main ils pénétrèrent en ce lieu que les Noah avaient utilisé pendant 700 ans. Ils se rendirent dans la fameuse pièce ou se trouvait le piano.

« Est-ce que tu es prêt ? Je serais juste assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre pour t'écouter. »

Le Crowned Clown posa son front contre celui de son compagnon et glissa sa main sur sa joue.

« Je vais t'interpréter ce morceau rien que pour toi. Pour ton simple plaisir et ton unique satisfaction personnelle. »

Le maudit prit place près du piano et rejoua de nouveau l'air qu'il avait exécuté pour restaurer l'Arche. Il fredonna également la mélodie qui accompagnait cette musique.

_Soshite bouya wa nemuri ni tsuita._

_Ikidzuku hai no naka no honoo._

_Hitotsu futatsu to ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogao._

_Daichi ni taruru ikusen no yume._

_Yume..._

_Gin no hitomi no yuragu yoru ni, umareochita kagayaku omae._

_Ikuoku no toshi tsuki ga, ikutsu inori wo tsuchi he kaeshitimo._

_Watashi wa inoritsudzukeru._

_Dou ka kono ko ni ai wo._

_Tsunaida te ni kisu wo._

La musique s'arrêta après que la dernière note soit joué. Les larmes s'écoulaient le long du visage de Walker sans raison apparente.

« Allen est-ce que ça va ?

- Oui... je vais bien. C'est juste... ces symboles qui... »

Il l'étreignit avec assurance car il ne voulait pas le voir pleurer. Il avait horreur de ça. Il resserra davantage son étreinte et glissa quelques mots gentils à son oreille dans le but de le rassurer.

« Calme-toi... Détends-toi... Je suis là, tu n'es pas tout seul. Peux-tu me dire ce qui ne va pas ?

- … D'accord. »

Lavi s'installa sur le canapé, les bras sur ses genoux. Allen resta sur son siège, prêt à raconter son histoire.

« Quand j'étais enfant, Mana et moi avions créé un code... Les lettres de cette partition sont identiques à celles que j'avais tracé lorsque j'étais enfant et que j'inventais ce code.

- Je vois... Ce code qui a été inventé par Mana et toi par hasard. Tu le retrouves bizarrement sur une partition servant à manipuler un piano afin de restaurer l'Arche. Ce même Arche appartenant précédemment aux Noahs. Il y a de quoi être chamboulé !

- Oui, ça me tracasse encore... Je n'arrive pas à oublier ce qui s'est passé...

- Allen, viens ici. »

Sans chercher à comprendre, l'exorciste aux cheveux blancs se dirigea vers le canapé et s'assied à côté de son petit-ami. Aussitôt assis, le rouquin plaqua doucement la tête du maudit contre son épaule.

« Je n'ai pas de réponse à apporter à tes questions, mais ne te laisse pas aller pour autant Allen. Que tu es ou non hérité de la volonté du Quatorzième ne te rends pas foncièrement différend. En tout cas, pas à mes yeux. Tu restes Allen Walker, mon bien-aimé. L'homme avec lequel je désire partager ma vie et je veux la finir en étant à tes côtés. »

Le Clown Couronné fut touché par la compassion de son ami et par la note de sensibilité qu'on ressentait à travers ses paroles.

« En tout cas, je suis heureux... de t'avoir rencontré. Depuis que je te connais... le sens de ma vie a changé. Être avec toi, c'est une histoire amoureuse que je n'aurais jamais crû avoir.

- Tu me flattes un peu trop, je ne suis pas aussi incroyable que tu ne l'imagines.

- Tu es quelqu'un important pour moi... et aussi pour l'histoire car tu es le futur Bookman.

- Ouais... tu sais, suivre toutes ces guerres, ça m'a appris beaucoup de choses sur la nature humaine et leur état d'esprit. »

La mine du rouquin s'assombrit en évoquant ce sujet qui était compliqué à aborder.

« Les hommes... sont vraiment bêtes. Mes yeux sont grands ouverts vers ça maintenant. Ils continuent la guerre encore et encore. Où qu'on ailles les guerres se succèdent. J'en ai compté quarante-huit jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

- ...

- Tu ne dis rien ?

- Je n'ai pas à juger ton point de vue. Je n'ai pas vu tout ce que tu as vu pendant toutes ces guerres.

- Tu sais, normalement je ne devais pas interférer le long de cette guerre comme lors des autres. Le côté dans lequel j'étais n'était pas important, il fallait juste que je relate la véritable Histoire. Je devais prêter mon corps comme soldat, et faire des enregistrements depuis ce point de vue. Seulement ce fut différent pour cette guerre. Après tout, je t'ai rencontré. »

Lavi retrouva le sourire au fil de ses paroles. Ces pensées étaient ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Les laisser sortir ainsi, lui faisait énormément de bien. Ça le libérait également de ce poids que son futur rôle lui incombait. Il succèdera au vieux panda mais il ne veut pas pour autant perdre ce qu'il avait gagné. De précieux compagnons avec qui ils avaient partagé de puissants liens d'amitié. Il y avait aussi la personne dont il était tombé amoureux : Allen Walker. Leurs missions ensemble... et puis ce qui a fini par s'en suivre. Une curiosité envers l'exorciste qui s'est accrût au point d'en devenir quelque chose de plus intense. Comment ils s'étaient déclarer leur amour cela remontait à plusieurs mois pourtant on pourrait croire que c'était hier...

POV Lavi

Lenalee : Je crois qu'il est trop tard pour que nous puissions avoir un train.

Lavi : Ouais, même le premier ne part pas avant dix heures, demain matin.

Lenalee : Alors, nous devons trouver un hôtel où passer la nuit.

Lavi : Peut-être que nous devrions trouver de la nourriture avant ça. Nous ne serions pas ennuyés même si nous ne trouvons pas d'hôtel; l'église nous aiderait. Mais nous pourrions manquer un repas dans un restaurant. Je pense que rien d'autre ne pourrait faire souffrir Allen que de rester sans nourriture.

Lenalee : C'est sûr ! Il nous ferait une sacrée crise.

Ils rejoignirent leurs camarades qui les attendaient.

« Grand-père ! Allen ! Aucun train ne part aujourd'hui, alors nous resterons toute la journée ici. »

Lenalee : Il est encore un peu tôt mais nous devrions aller manger et trouver un endroit jusqu'à demain matin. »

Allen acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. Avant de reprendre la route, il souleva sa capuche pour qu'elle cache son visage et ses cheveux. Ensuite, il repartit prendre la route avec Lenalee et Lavi les suivaient derrière.

_* Je ne peux pas expliquer... cette impression. Il n'y a rien de bizarre... Mais quelque à propos de lui fait vibrer mon antenne interne. Pourquoi relève t-il constamment sa capuche ? …*_

« En venir à penser à ça... »

_* La première fois que l'ai rencontré, il était pareil. Peut-être qu'il n'y a pas de raison pour qu'il agisse ainsi. Mais... *_

Allen : Lavi ! Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?

Lenalee : Dépêche-toi Lavi, où on te laissera derrière.

Lavi : Désolé, désolé.

Allen : Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Lavi ? Es-tu ennuyé d'être avec nous ?

- Non, rien avoir avec ça ! »

_* Est-ce que je... m'inquiète trop à propos de ça ? *_

« Hey, Allen...

- Oui ?

- As-tu froid ?

- Non, pourquoi ? Est-ce que toi tu as froid ?

- Mmm... un petit peu. »

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent et ils parvinrent à un hôtel.

« Lavi ! Allen-kun ! Allons manger dans ce restaurant !

- Ah ! D'accord Lenalee, allons-y, Lavi ! »

Le rouquin eut un petit sourire à l'idée du repas qu'ils allaient passer.

_* Hé bien... Que devrais-je faire ? Ça me préoccupe... *_

Quelques heures plus tard, la nuit fit son apparition. Les exorcistes étaient chacun dans leur chambre. Lavi se laissa tomber sur le lit, épuisé.

« Sigh... Je suis mort... »

_* Seulement... Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de repenser à ça. *_

Il descendit son bandana sur son visage pour s'en servir comme masque pour dormir.

« C'était un très bon dîner, n'est-ce pas ? »

Allen venait d'entrer et referma la porte derrière lui. Il ouvrit une armoire et rangea sa veste à l'intérieur.

« Je suis content que nous ayons trouvé un hôtel. »

_* Je pense que je ne vais pas être capable de bien dormir parce que je pense à beaucoup trop de choses. Mon dieu... Mais... c'est trop important pour que je l'oublie. *_

« Ici il y a même une douche. Est-ce que tu veux l'utiliser Lavi ? … Lavi ? »

Le maudit était intrigué de ne pas recevoir de la part de son ami.

« … Lavi ? »

Allen remarqua que l'apprenti Bookman semblait endormi sur le lit.

_* Je veux faire quelque chose, mais... Que devrais-je faire... ? *_

« Lavi... »

Walker rabaissa le bandana de Lavi ce qui surprit ce dernier.

« Lavi !

- Uah... ! A-Allen ! Qu'y a t-il ? »

L'apprenti Bookman avait sursauté de surprise en entendant Allen.

« Je pensais que tu dormais puisque tu ne me répondais pas. Si tu veux dormir enveloppe-toi dans la couverture.

- J'ai compris. J'étais juste en pleine réflexion.

- Je... Est-ce que je t'ai ennuyé ?

- Non, ça va.

- Veux-tu prendre un bain ?

- Je ne suis pas d'humeur à faire ça... »

_* Bien que j'ai besoin d'être rafraichi. *_

« Lavi... Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- Eh ?

- Tu es bizarre...

- … … … … … … »

_* Ça ne va pas être bon si je pense à ça tout seul dans ma tête. Mais je ne peux pas arrêter de penser à ça tout le temps. … Tout le temps ? *_

« Lavi ? »

_* Alors... *_

« Hey... Allen.

- Oui ?

- Il y a... une chose que j'aimerais te demander.

- … ? Qu'est-ce ?

- Je veux savoir... Pourquoi tu relève toujours ta capuche, même lorsqu'il ne fait pas froid ?

- … … … … »

L'exorciste était assez étonné et en même tant embarrassé de la question.

_* Je savais qu'il ne s'ouvrirait pas facilement. *_

« Tu n'as pas à me le dire si tu ne veux pas.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu... me demande une chose pareille ?

- Eh bien... je voulais juste savoir. Quelquefois tu n'as pas l'air d'être ce que tu es vraiment. C'est que j'aimerais savoir ce que tu essaies de cacher. Ou tu fais une barrière entre toi et le monde extérieur. C'est à quoi cela ressemble.

- Je me sens rassuré en agissant ainsi. J'ai un bras de forme étrange et mes cheveux sont blancs. J'ai aussi un stigmate sur le visage. Je pense qu'à ça va, je suis comme je suis. Cependant... je me sens triste quand les gens me regardent bizarrement. »

Le rouquin lui tapota amicalement la tête.

- Tu n'es pas le moins du monde étrange.

- Pourtant tu dis bien que je fais plus vieux que j'en ai l'air à cause de mes cheveux blancs.

- C'est seulement en te regardant qu'on te donnerait plus de quinze ans. Malgré ça, je n'ai jamais trouvé cela bizarre. Ne te préoccupe des gens qui te juge seulement sur l'apparence.

- Beaucoup monde le pense pourtant. Comme Kanda...

- Tu ne devrais pas te préoccuper de ce que Yu raconte. Il traite tout le monde comme ça. Je le sais. Pas seulement toi, Allen. Et pense que... ce serait complètement dingue, si Kanda était amicale. »

Allen se l'imagina l'espace d'un instant.

« Bonjour, je suis Kanda. Heureux de te rencontrer. »

« Ahaha... C'est vrai... c'est définitivement impossible de concevoir un Kanda amicale. »

Les mains de l'apprenti Bookman passèrent délicatement sur son visage avant de caresser ses cheveux. Il s'adressa posément au Crowned Clown pour lui parler de ses vrais sentiments.

« C'est la première fois que je touche tes cheveux. C'est lisse et très doux. Je ne pouvais pas savoir ça juste en te regardant. Ce n'est parce qu'ils sont blancs comme ceux d'un vieil homme que c'est affreux. Blanc... c'est comme les flocons de neige qui s'écoulent lors des jours d'hiver comme aujourd'hui. La fraîcheur qui se dégage de ce temps apaise les esprits. Lors de la période de Noël, la neige est synonyme de pureté, de joie et de renouveau. Alors, je ne vois pas en quoi le blanc de tes cheveux me paraîtrait horrible. »

_* … Je ne peux pas expliquer ce que je ressens maintenant C'est comme de la magie, je ne peux rien faire d'autre que croire ce que Lavi me dit. *_

Allen ne dit rien, il resta assis sur le sol, sans bouger... Et puis, il s'approcha de Lavi, de son visage et ensuite de ses lèvres auxquelles il colla les siennes. Aucune hésitation, ni de crainte d'un refus éventuel de sa part et encore moins de contrainte, d'obligation. Il s'était approché de lui avec la conviction de lui arracher un baiser avec une infime volupté.

_* Je l'ai fait avant de le réaliser, je ne savais pas la raison, mais... c'est vrai.*_

Ce baiser rempli d'émotions continua encore... Lavi poussait lentement Allen qui se rapprochait donc, de plus en plus du lit. L'attente avant de mélanger leurs corps devenait... insupportable. Le Clown Couronné tomba mollement sur le lit. Le rouquin passa ses mains sous le manteau de l'exorciste mais il ne l'enleva. Il toucha cette peau frêle par le froid de la pièce pourtant elle restait musclé par les nombreux entraînements qu'il exécutait. Il recouvra cette parcelle de chair de baisers avant d'enlever lui-même son t-shirt qui le gênait. Allen palpa le torse de son ami.

« Tu es vraiment très beau. Une musculature très affiné et même plus que moi. Tu as également des yeux magnifiques... de couleur vert anis. Ça me fait penser au jade, cette pierre précieuse qui, dans la symbolique orientale, était une pierre relative à l'empereur, symbole d'un pouvoir absolu. Tu enregistres l'histoire du monde donc tu es un peu comme le maître de notre univers avec Bookman. … Mmmm, je crois que c''est une interprétation qui te représente bien.

- Même grand-père n'a jamais comparé mes yeux à une pierre précieuse... Ce portrait est très bien parlé, tu as de la culture et j'ai vraiment apprécié tes paroles. Ça me réchauffe le cœur.

- J'ai essayé de faire un portrait aussi représentative de ta personne comme tu l'avais fait pour moi.

- C'était juste tes cheveux. Je ne t'ai pas décris toi Allen. Veux-tu que je le fasse maintenant ? »

Walker posa un doigt sur la bouche de son petit copain.

« Aurais-tu oublié où nous en étions rendu ?

- Non, mais c'est toi qui avait commencé à parler.

- Alors je vais me taire.

- Surtout pas ! Je veux entendre ta voix durant tout le temps de nos ébats. »

Comme lors des scènes érotiques des romans à l'eau de rose, sauf qu'en ce moment il ne s'agissait pas d'une fiction. Les deux êtres qui se chérissaient au point de mourir pour protéger la vie de l'autre. Ce n'était pas le schéma habituel qui se présentait à eux. Lavi avait une position qui le forçait à ne s'attacher à personne. Son cœur ne devait pas se laisser influencer par le court des évènements où par ses « camarades. »

Qu'ils aillent au diable, les Bookmans avec leurs préceptes à la noix ! Bien sûr, il assumerait son rôle jusqu'au bout. Cela ne l'empêchera pas d'exprimer pleinement son amour pour son ami exorciste quand ils sont ensemble. Refouler des sentiments véritables et sincères. La vie pourrait ne pas leur être favorable. Ils pourraient être séparés... Il devait souvent voyager afin de mieux relater l'histoire. S'il devait se séparer de lui... Ce n'était pas le moment d'avoir de telles pensées. Profitons de l'actuel présent avant d'essayer d'envisager le futur à venir et qui ne sera peut-être pas aussi insurmontable.

« Lavi ? »

Le rouquin recouvra ses esprits.

« Ah, je suis désolé Allen. J'étais dans la lune et j'avais les idées embrouillés.

Il se jeta à corps perdu dans les bras de Allen. Il lui ôta son maillot et passa les bras de l'exorciste contre ses joues pour bien les sentir.

_* C'est tellement agréable d'éprouver de telles sensations. Rien que le toucher de ses bras m'émoustille singulièrement. *_

Le rouquin avait passer en revue le torse et les bras de Allen. Il descendit donc, à la découverte de nouvelles choses. A la vue du pantalon, il le baissa un peu, juste assez pour découvrir le membre de Walker. Il salivait d'avance de pouvoir y goûter, l'avoir entre ses lèvres, sa bouche...

Il n'attendit pas une seconde de plus et débuta sa fellation. Il engloutit son sexe avec un grand plaisir. Il remontait et descendait en rythme avec les gémissement du maudit. Une voix si mignonne avec son visage qui rougissait, ça ne risquaient pas de lui sortir de la tête de sitôt. Il perdura ainsi un long moment avant de se décider de permuter entre sa bouche et sa main. Une méthode qui allait certainement beaucoup exciter son petit-ami. Pourra t-il supporter la pression qu'il allait lui faire subir ? Il s'apprêtait à le découvrir. Il continua tel qu'il le prévoyait. Il remua son membre avec sa main experte et introduit trois doigts dans l'orifice de Allen. Tout en effectuant ses actions, Lavi fixait encore son visage avec un air pervers. Encore et encore, il continuait d'exercer la pression de sa bouche sur le sexe de Allen ou entrait ses doigts dans ses fesses. Intérieurement, Lavi était au bord de l'extase, coucher avec lui était incroyablement excitant, surtout parce que c'était lui.

Se sentant au bord de l'implosion, le Clown Couronné réagit en conséquence.

« Attends Lavi !

- Quoi ? Même si tu veux que je m'arrête maintenant, je ne crois pas que je pourrais y arriver.

- Ce n'est pas ça du tout... Laisse-moi te le faire aussi. »

Allen déboutonna le pantalon de son amant, révélant son membre complètement durci. Il faut que dire que lui-même ressentait exactement la même pression. Même après passé sous sa bouche, le sexe de Walker était encore bien dressé et son pantalon le gênait. Ayant saisi ce qui tracassait son compagnon, le visage de Lavi manifesta une expression malicieuse. Il lui retira lui-même son pantalon et après, il se plaça le dos contre l'oreiller et le pantalon légèrement descendu en signe d'attente. L'exorciste aux cheveux blancs savait parfaitement ce qu'il avait à faire. Il ne voulait pas être le seul à recevoir du plaisir, il souhaitait aussi en faire partager à son compagnon.

Il s'avança près de son bas-ventre et l'avala à pleine bouche. Des va-et-vient qu'il exécutait sans grand mal pour sa première fois. Soit il l'engloutissait entièrement où partiellement pour mieux stimuler son partenaire. Il passait aussi sa langue sur les côtés de sa verge ainsi que sur ses testicules. Il sentit en lui les boules du sexe de son ami. Il jouait un peu avec, en usant de sa langue. Il vint un moment où ils passèrent à l'étape supérieure.

« Allen, lève-toi ! »

Allen obéit, il se leva et s'approcha de Lavi pour laisser le sexe de son ami s'introduire en lui quand il s'assied dessus. Il entreprit ses va-et-vient, de haut en bas laissant ses propres gémissements s'entendre mais ceux du maudit également. Il haletait sans arrêt et n'était pas disposé à laisser un instant de répit à son amant. Il aimait l'entendre geindre car c'était une voix si... délicieuse.

_* Je pensais que j'apprécierais davantage de faire ça. *_

Il positionna Allen à quatre pattes et le pénétra par derrière.

« Ce n'est pas terminé ! »

_* Mais je suis toujours à la recherche de « plus. » *_

Il perpétua ses allées et venues sans jamais s'arrêter. Des mouvements qui s'intensifièrent progressivement. Ne laissant pas à Walker de reprendre son souffle comme il le souhaiterait.

_* Être avec lui... Le toucher n'est pas assez... Je veux tout ! *_

Il releva Allen pour qu'il soit de nouveau assis en lui mais cette fois, il lui tournait le dos.

_* Je veux qu'il appartienne seulement à moi. Je veux qu'il est l'air d'un enfant égoïste. *_

Ses mouvements se firent de plus en plus profonds. Une cadence encore plus forte que la précédente, Allen réussit difficilement à garder les idées claires. La perte de conscience le guettait mais il suivait le rythme que son petit-ami lui imposait.

_* Je veux qu'il me désire plus que tout. Je veux qu'il ne puisse plus se passer de moi. Et même quand je vais dire que je le fais souffrir... Je veux qu'il soit encore attaché à moi. *_

Lavi se retira et ils jouirent ensemble des forts ébats qu'ils venaient d'entretenir. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Allen dormait paisiblement. Lavi était assis sur le lit, en pleine réflexion tout en observant le visage endormi de son ami exorciste.

_* Je suis conscient d'avoir fait quelque chose d'horrible mais je... *_

Il caressa affectueusement son visage ainsi qu'une mèche de cheveux au passage.

_* Je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter. *_

« Je suis vraiment un gamin. Allen est une personne très importante, qui ne peut pas être remplacé. J'étais supposé avoir compris cela. Et savoir que, je voulais commencer cette relation. Cependant... le désir d'un homme c'est effrayant. Quand on n'est plus capable de restreindre ses envies et qu'on les laissent nous submerger... On peut être dangereux. »

Le rouquin s'était relevé et assis à quelques centimètres de son bien-aimé mais il était de dos devant lui.

_* Je veux lui demander. Mais j'ai peur de savoir. *_

Allen venait de se réveiller et ouvrit les yeux mais Lavi était trop concentré sur ses pensées pour le remarquer.

« Qui est-ce que tu aimes le plus ? Comme si je pouvais dire ça... Je ne peux pas lui demander une telle chose. C'est bien trop gênant comme question. »

L'exorciste aux cheveux blancs se manifesta, ce qui surprit Lavi.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par ça ?

- Allen ! Tu étais réveillé ?

- Oui... A ce moment.

- Je suis désolé... pour aujourd'hui. Je t'ai forcé...

- C'est vrai. Je peux encore bouger, mais après cette expérience, mon corps entier me fait mal.

- Je suis... désolé.

- … Ne t'inquiète à propos de ça, Lavi. Mon corps entier me fait souffrir, mais ce n'est pas comme si je détestais ça. Tu n'as aucunement besoin de t'excuser car si je n'avais vraiment pas aimé ça, j'aurais activé mon bras sans hésitation.

- C'est angoissant ce que tu dis. J'aurais pu avoir très très mal.

- Lavi, plus important... qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire avant ? Pourquoi ?

- Tu ne peux pas prétendre que tu n'as rien entendu. Si... je te parle à propos de ça maintenant, je pourrais te dire quelque chose que je regrette.

- Lavi, je n'aime pas l'expression que tu as sur ton visage. Alors, dis-moi s'il te plaît.

- Tu es conscient des conséquences ?

- Oui.

- Je... sais que je suis égoïste... et que j'ai fais quelque chose de déraisonnable... Mais en dépit de ça, c'est quelque chose que je n'ai pas le droit de te demander.

Le rouquin hésitait. Ce qu'il voulait lui demander... c'était embarrassant. Il pensait à des choses qui étaient importantes à ses yeux mais cela restait... difficile de parler de ce genre de choses.

« Je veux être... le numéro 1 de ton cœur. »

Surpris fut le mot qui correspondait à l'état d'esprit de Allen après cette déclaration. Malgré ça il y répondit en toute franchise.

« C'est... impossible. »

Une grosse déception... Non, il ne s'agissait pas de cela. Il s'attendait à cette réponse, c'est pour ça qu'il ne voulait pas lui parler du fond de sa pensée.

« Je le pensais bien... Désolé j'ai mentionné une chose étrange.

- C'est parce que pour moi... Tu es une personne très spécial. Nous ne pouvons mesurer l'importance d'une personne. »

Lavi fut fort surpris mais néanmoins très attendri de la grande sensibilité qui se dégageait des paroles de Walker.

« ... Et ton père ?

- Mana ? Évidemment Mana est aussi spécial pour moi. Mais le sens de « spécial » est différent pour lui. Moi... je vous aime tout les deux. Mais... l'amour que Mana m'a donné et l'amour que tu me donnes sont différents. Et les sentiments que j'ai pour toi sont aussi différents. C'est pourquoi je ne peux pas vraiment comparer.

- Allen... »

Le maudit le prit dans ses bras avec une tendresse très significative.

« La seule personne que j'étreins comme ça et que j'embrasse, c'est toi, Lavi. Il n'y a personne d'autre donc...

- Hum... »

Leurs visages s'avancèrent, suivi de leurs lèvres qui se joignirent l'une à l'autre pour un doux baiser.

« Merci.

- Tu sais... Ce n'est pas grave si c'est un amour qui ne dure pas éternellement. Tu es le futur successeur de Bookman. Tu n'es pas autorisé à avoir d'attachements, n'est-ce pas ? Tu dois parfois te mettre dans des positions où tu es contre parce que tu dois enregistrer l'histoire.

- ! ... ...

- Mais quand tu me quitteras... »

L'apprenti Bookman écoutait attentivement ce qu'il racontait avec un peu de crainte dissimulée derrière son faux-semblant.

« S'il te plaît, tue-moi.

- ! … … … …

- Et tu auras le souvenir d'être aimé... Et je serais à toi et à toi seul.

- Est-ce que tu dis ça parce que tu comprends réellement comment je me sens ?

- Bien sûr que je le comprends.

_* Je ne peux pas te laisser partir. C'est trop cruel... *_

« Je ne veux pas te laisser partir ! Non ! Je... Impossible que je puisse faire une telle chose. Je ne m'en remettrais pas si tu disparaissais et puis... et puis les autres aussi. Lenalee, Komui et même Yu... enfin on peut rêver pour lui.

- Moi, je ne pourrais pas imaginer continuer ma vie si tu n'es plus avec moi. J'ai promis à mon Innocence de protéger les Akumas et les humains. Je veux conserver les êtres qui me sont importants dans mon cœur. Il y a Komui, Lenalee et tout les membres de la Congrégation ainsi que les autres Exorcistes.. enfin, à part Kanda. Il y aussi celui avec qui je me sentais vivant. Je ne suis pas une personne maudite à ses yeux et ainsi j'ai pu vraiment exister pour quelqu'un. Lavi... Je t'aime et je ne veux pas que tu me quittes.

- Je ne peux pas te promettre que ça n'arrivera pas.

- Je le sais. »

Le rouquin enlaça son amant et le serra très fort son compagnon dans ses bras comme pour se persuader que ce n'était pas une illusion. Non ! Leur histoire était source de passion et de sentiments véritables qui les liaient réciproquement. Oui, c'est depuis ce jour que Allen Walker et Lavi était passé de la simple amitié à une relation amoureuse.

Fin POV Lavi

« LAVI ! Tu te réveilles !

- OUAH ! »

Sous l'effet de surprise, le rouquin tomba du canapé et s'écroula sur le sol.

« Ouaïe ! Ourgh, c'est jamais agréable de tomber par terre d'une façon aussi ridicule. »

Le Crowned Clown eut un petit rire et tendit la main vers son ami pour l'aider à se relever.

« Merci, Allen. »

Il se releva et repris place auprès de son bien-aimé.

« Désolé, je repensais au passé, à notre passé.

- J'espère que c'était un bon moment de nostalgie.

- C'est tout le temps un bon souvenir quand je repense à toi.

- En parlant du passé, tu n'as jamais fait mon portrait.

- C'est vrai ! Il faut que je corrige cette erreur impardonnable. »

L'apprenti Bookman réfléchit un instant. Instant qu'il mit à profit pour bien méditer sur la question. Il fallait qu'il montre à son camarade l'étendue de ses connaissances par une superbe description.

« OK ! Je vais faire une petite description sur toi, Allen. Comme tu l'avais si bien fait pour moi. Quand je te vois affublé de costume, je pense au Carnaval. Un masque de fête, une tenue argentée avec une espèce de fourrure duveteuse autour du cou. Je vois cette parade où s'exécute les danses des nombreux convives y participant. Comme toi lorsque tu combats de toutes tes forces avec tes deux alliés : le bras doit de Dieu pour les humains et le bras gauche du Diable pour les Akumas. Tu es le maître de cérémonie, celui en qui réside toute la prestance et l'allure de cette comédie. Le blanc majeur de ta tenue où tu disparaît comme par enchantement tel un nuage dans le ciel bleu argenté. Ce masque aux nuances assez grises dissimule ton identité sous ce voile opalin de vêtement pur. Derrière ce déguisement se cache une coiffure où les épis de l'arrière de ta tête sont dressés vers le haut. Cela offre une vision affriolante et même hautement désirable de ta personne et ne manque pas de t'ajouter un charme séduisant. A travers cette coupe on y voit ton visage... summum de ce que j'ai pu contempler chez toi jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Des traits très fins, délicats et ton stigmate ne me déplaît pas, c'est mignon. Cette marque semblable à celle que laisse un fer rouge ne fait qu'attiser ma curiosité envers toi. En réalité je m'égare en parlant autant et j'en oublie l'essentiel... Je t'aime Allen.

- Je t'aime aussi, Lavi. »

Ils scellèrent ces mots comme lors de cette nuit où leur histoire avait débuté par un baiser. Une bise, sans trop d'empressement au premier abord, mais les deux amant finirent par joindre leurs langues qu'ils passèrent en boucle dans la bouche de l'autre. Elles se touchèrent, se frôlèrent et même se mélangèrent ensemble pendant qu'ils s'embrassaient.

« Tu sais... cette musique et même cette chanson, elle me trotte encore dans la tête. Je crois que tu la connais les paroles par cœur, tu veux bien me la rechanter de nouveau ?

- … Je la referais autant de fois qu'il te plaira.

- Tu es vraiment charmant. Tu es aussi adorable que lors de notre premier baiser il y a bien longtemps. »

Une nouvelle fois, Allen interpréta en paroles, la mélodie qu'il avait joué précédemment au piano.

_Et soudain, le garçon tomba dans un profond sommeil._

_Les flammes qui se débattent tombent en cendres._

_Une par une, elles s'élèvent et grandissent sur ce visage amoureux._

_Des milliers de rêve flottent au-dessus de la Terre._

_Ces rêves..._

_Dans la nuit, quand les yeux argentés tremblent, tu es né dans une lumière étincelante._

_Bien que des centaines de millions de mois et d'années sont passés, peu importe combien de prières sont retournées sur Terre._

_Je continuerai de prier._

_S'il te plaît, livre cet amour._

_Joignons nos mains et nos baisers._

« Une chanson aux intonations maussades et mélancoliques. On pourrait identifier l'air de cette mélodie à la pluie. Une brève accalmie s'écoulant dans le ciel nuageux et sombre. Une petite douche qui rafraîchit les esprits embrumés par les gouttelettes fines et humides. Quand aux paroles, elles sont l'incarnation de la flamme ardente de la passion. Cette chaleur incandescente aussi flamboyante que le feu des Enfers les plus puissants. On y retrouve une histoire qu'on ne pensait être qu'une simple rêverie. Je pourrais l'écouter des heures et des heures, sans m'en lasser. Cette musique adoucit les mœurs. Ça me rappelle que... ce que je voulais te dire en venant ici.

- De quoi s'agit-il ? Ah ! Tu fais allusion à ce qui s'est passé lors de notre dernière bataille contre les Noahs.

- C'est ça... Je ne t'avais pas dit combien je me sentais coupable de ce qui était arrivé. J'ai eu... … un instant de faiblesse et à cause de ça, je... BONG ! Aïïïe ! »

Walker venait de lui asséner un bon coup de poing sur la caboche.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prend Allen ?

- Inutile de ressasser ce qu'il s'est passé. Ce qui est fait est fait. Je ne veux plus qu'on en revienne à ce sujet. Non... je ne veux pas !

- Pourtant... je t'ai blessé.

- LA FERME ! Ne dis pas un mot de plus ! … S'il te plaît... »

L'exorciste aux cheveux blancs tenait fermement la veste de son ami en baissant le regard vers le sol. Lavi se sentait davantage attristé car il avait entaché la tendre placidité du moment qu'il partageait avec son cher et tendre. C'est alors qu'une idée lui traversa la tête.

« Excuse-moi d'avoir ravivé un mauvais souvenir. Malgré tout, il y a une chose qui me laisse encore un goût amère dans la bouche quand j'y repense.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Quand Road t'a volé un baiser. »

Allen releva immédiatement la tête avec le feu aux joues, Lavi parvint de justesse à l'éviter car sinon il se la serait pris dans le menton et aurait été assommé.

« De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? Il n'y avait aucun sentiment à travers ça et il est impossible qu'il y en ait eu.

- C'est vrai, mais tu semblais plus impassible que maintenant.

- Je ne peux pas éprouver du plaisir à être embrassé par une Noah comme elle, et sadique qui plus est. Je pourrais plutôt la tuer pour ce qu'elle a osé te faire... Elle a lu à en toi jusqu'à trouver la faiblesse qui te ferais flancher. »

Cette fois, c'est le rouquin qui rougit, profondément attendri par les mots de son amant.

« Allen, j'ai évoqué ce sujet pour que tu sois de meilleur humeur. Seulement, si tu continues à raconter des choses aussi mignonnes... Je ne réponds plus de rien.

Pour qu'il se ressaisisse ? C'est vrai qu'il en avait besoin. Il venait en une seconde de se mettre en colère contre la seule personne avec qui il ne voulait pas se disputer.

« … Merci... de m'avoir redonné le moral, j'en avais bien besoin. Sinon, que voulais-tu suggérer par tes paroles ? Aurais-tu envie de...

- Faire ça ici... Ce n'est pas gênant ? »

Le maudit s'approcha du visage de son compagnon sans pour autant l'embrasser. Il se contenta d'effleurer ses lèvres en lui caressant la joue. Les dernières barrières que l'apprenti Bookman s'étaient dressés pour ne prendre Allen de force, elles cédèrent toutes instantanément.

Il se jeta à pleine bouche sur les lèvres du Clown Couronné. Il introduit de suite sa langue dans la bouche de Walker et effectua plusieurs jeux avec la sienne et celle de son petit-ami. Sans perdre patience, il glissa sa main dans le pantalon de son compagnon et commença à le masturber. Allen fit de même et masturba le sexe de Lavi. Après moult mouvements qu'exerçaient chacun des deux amants sur la verge de l'autre, ils baissèrent tout les deux leur pantalon.

Allen s'agenouilla aux pieds de Lavi et entama l'action tant attendue. Il suça le sexe de Lavi langoureusement, le palpa avec ses mains et ne s'arrêta pas sur sa lancée. Ses gestes avec une attitude plus sereine car il avait acquis davantage de confiance et d'expérience avec le temps. Quand la pression sur son sexe devint trop forte, il atteint l'orgasme et relâcha sa semence dans la bouche de Allen. Le maudit en profita pour se délecter de la moindre goutte qui se trouvait sur son visage. Après avoir terminé ils se replacèrent de nouveau côte à côte sur le canapé de la pièce.

« Tu t'es amélioré avec les années... un moment agréable comme tout ceux que j'ai passé et que je passerais en ta compagnie. Tu es vraiment quelqu'un de très lié à mon cœur. Tu as touché mon âme au plus profond de mon être. Tu es ma lumière dans cet assombrissement constant qu'est la guerre. Un bout d'arc-en-ciel s'est posé sur mon cœur. On peut se demander d'où vient l'amour. Est-il près, est-il loin, se trouve t-il parmi mes connaissances ? Est-ce le hasard qui nous guide jusqu'à lui ? Je l'ai découvert et ensemble nous avons partagé tant de choses que je n'oublierais pas. Grâce à toi j'ai pu connaître les joies qu'on ressent lorsque l'on est aimé ou quand on aime.

- Tu es d'humeur poétique aujourd'hui. Je ne me débrouille pas trop mal non plus. Je ne pensais pas tomber amoureux lors de cette bataille... Je t'ai vu en rêve, effleurer mon cœur, du bout de tes lèvres m'emportait en douceur. Tu n'était qu'un songe,un prince endormit, un baiser d'amour te ramène à la vie. Je t'imaginais dans mon cœur, une vision ancienne mais tu vivais en moi. Cependant, elle perdurera en moi tel un amour vacant attendant de trouver son prince charmant. Et tu es apparu à moi sous cette vision, que je qualifierais d'un seul mot. »

Le maudit saisit une des mains de Lavi et la fit glisser sur sa joue.

« Pittoresque, il n'y a pas de plus simples mots qui te correspondent. »

Après cette belle déclaration de prose, les deux amants restèrent l'un contre l'autre, leurs mains entremêlés. Ils s'endormirent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes voire même plusieurs heures. De toute façon, quelle importance ? Le temps qui s'écoule ne reviendra pas. En revanche, les jours radieux resteront écrits dans les annales que constituent notre existence. Même si le monde est anéanti et que tout semble détruit... Il nous reste nos souvenirs... La mémoire est un outil précieux dont il faut savoir en garder l'utilité. On a tendance à ne pas vouloir se remémorer des souvenirs douloureux. Ce sont pourtant ces choses, qui nous aident à avancer dans la vie.

_Est-ce un crime de tomber amoureux d'un homme ?_

_Pourquoi ne pourrait-on pas rester ensemble pour toujours, ce serait merveilleux._

_Une vie mené avec en commun avec son bien-aimé... _

_En faisant abstraction de toutes cette violence et tristesse du à la guerre. _

_N'est-ce pas un rêve utopique pourtant ne sont-ils pas fait pour justement être réalisé ? _

_Quand on est pris dans la guerre, il en est impossible d'en réchapper avant sa conclusion. _

_Soit on est vainqueur, soit on est le perdant._

_On peut en être spectateur comme les humains où y participer comme les Exorcistes de la Congrégation._

_Pourra t-on réussir à préserver le salut du monde, c'est une tâche on ne peut plus ardue ? _

_Cette guerre contre le Comte Millénaire qui n'a que trop duré, trouvera t-elle un jour une fin ?_

_Seul l'avenir nous le dira, mais en attendant il faut se battre vaillamment et ne jamais perdre espoir._

_Sombrer dans la tristesse est le premier pas vers les ténèbres et donc vers le désespoir, qui conduit à la fin..._

_Puisse Dieu nous apporter sa bénédiction avec les Innocences afin que nous remportions cette bataille qui a déjà fait trop de victimes._


End file.
